The Challenge of Remembering
by jigglysinger
Summary: For some elderly men and women, the greatest challenge they can face is trying to remember who their loved ones are when they have Alzheimer's Disease...


The Challenge of Remembering

Inspired by theshadowdude1031's picture of the same name

"That was just AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

Applejack and her 5 friends were enjoying a wonderful day out in Ponyville. The sun had shone brightly without a single cloud in the sky, all thanks to, of course, Rainbow Dash's work on the weather team today. Pinkie Pie, in fact, had just gotten back from watching Rainbow Dash at work.

"You guys should've seen it! Her wings were going through the clouds like a knife!" Pinkie cheered.

"Well, I don't mean to brag," Rainbow Dash added, "But it was pretty sick."

"Well, I bet it was something," Applejack commented.

"Oh, it was!"

"Hey, Applejack," Fluttershy timidly spoke.

"Yeah, Fluttershy?"

"Um… I heard that the doctor is visiting your house later today… is everything alright?"

"Ah, don't worry about that, Fluttershy," Applejack assured her, "It's just Big Mac. He sprained himself yesterday bucking apple trees."

"Oh."

"You and your brother are so much alike, you know that?" Rarity commented.

Applejack blushed a bit in embarrassment, "We're not THAT much alike!"

"Oh yeah, miss Applebuck Season?" Rarity noted.

Applejack just turned redder, "I'd rather not think about that." Then she suddenly looked as if she remembered something, "Actually, I need to go, gals. Granny Smith is probably wondering where I am right now."

"Okay, Applejack," Twilight spoke, "We'll see you later?"

"Yeah! See ya!" Applejack said before galloping off.

Applejack frowned a little when she thought no one was looking, remembering her mention of Granny Smith... and the REAL reason why the doctor was visiting Sweet Apple Acres that day…

_~Applejack's POV~_

_It all started a few months ago. Me and my friends had just gotten back from Canterlot from saving the Crystal Empire. I headed back home as I always did, and like always, Big Macintosh was home along with Granny Smith. My sister Applebloom was out with her friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Celestia's sun was just starting to set when I got back to Sweet Apple Acres. I went back inside my barn house._

_ Something was off that day. Granny Smith wasn't up from her nap like usual. In fact, she was still sleeping in her chair. She'd usually be up by 3:00, and by then it was going on 5. I got worried, so I decided to check on her. Of course, I didn't really think much of it, as she had been doing this for about a week at the time. I went into the living room, and there Granny was, asnoozing in her chair. I decided to wake her up myself and gently shook her chair a bit._

_ "Wake up, Granny Smith, I'm home," I said._

_ Granny woke up with a snort. She looked around the room like she wasn't even home for a few seconds, before finally noticing me._

_ "Oh, hey there sugarcube," she smiled her usual wrinkled smile when she spoke to me, "How was your day?"_

_ "Howdy Granny!" I smiled back at her, "You won't BELIEVE what a day I had today-"_

_ Before I could start speaking, I heard the door open. It was Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. They looked as if they had spent the whole day at one of Pinkie Pie's parties, they were so excited._

_ "Heya Granny Smith!" Applebloom shouted as she ran up to the rocking chair Granny was in. Granny picked up Applebloom, hugging her._

_ "Why, hello Scootaloo!" Granny joyfully greeted her, "How are you today?"_

_ To say I was a little surprised at this would be an understatement. Granny HAD been getting a little forgetful lately, but she'd never forget Applebloom's name!_

_ "Granny Smith, are you feeling alright?" I asked._

_ "Of course I am, Big Macintosh," she answered, "Why wouldn't I be?"_

_ That was when I realized something was terribly wrong…_

_~Present~_

The group continued to chat for a little while after Applejack left the group, before Rainbow Dash noted something.

"Hey, have you girls noticed that Applejack hardly seems to mention Granny Smith lately?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it," Rairty noted, "She really hasn't. In fact when I went over to her house to visit them, Granny Smith thought that I was Fluttershy."

"That's just silly!" Pinkie Pie giggled, "Fluttershy's a PEGASUS! You're a unicorn! And not to mention your mane, coats, and cutie mark are completely different! I mean you have three diamonds, Fluttershy has three butterflies!"

"I'm not sure if that's what Rarity means, Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy noted.

"Granny Smith isn't usually one to mix up names..." Rarity commented, sounding concerned, "Would any of you girls know why?"

"I'm afraid not," Fluttershy answered.

"Nope!" Pinkie Pie also answered, "Not me!"

"Sorry," Rainbow Dash replied, "I've got nothing."

"What about you, Twilight?" Rarity asked, "Would you know anything?"

"I'm afraid not, Rarity," Twilight answered.

"Strange…"

Twilight looked down for a second. She lied when she said that... in fact, she was the only one that fully knew what was going on…

_~Twilight's POV~_

_ "Alzheimer's?" Applejack asked._

_ Applejack had brought me over to her house to check on Granny Smith's condition. Sadly, I didn't have any good news. Granny Smith was diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease._

_ "Alzheimer's Disease is a form a dementia," I explained to her, "Basically, it's when the brain loses cognitive abilities over time faster than a normal brain would. Symptoms include inability to do certain tasks and even remembering most things, including names and times, and it only gets worse as time goes on."_

_ Applejack looked like she didn't want to ask me what she did ask next, "How… much worse does it get?"_

_ "Well, there are about 4 stages of Alzheimer's, and it seems Granny Smith seems to be in stage 2. She's had trouble remembering even your names, and it seems she's also forgotten about the Apple Family Reunion coming up." I explained, "However, this will eventually begin to make her unable to remember how to do most tasks she normally does, even to the point where she may forget how to walk, and…" I didn't really want to tell her what was next._

_ "And what?" Applejack demanded an answer, "I can take it!"_

_ "… I'm sorry, Applejack," I finally answered, "But soon Granny Smith… she'll die."_

_ Applejack's eyes grew as large as dinner plates when I admitted that, "Well, can't you do something about it!?"_

_ "There's no known cure, Applejack."_

_ "But you're a unicorn! Isn't there a spell that can help her!? Or maybe Zecora can whip up a potion to cure her!? ANYTHING!?" Applejack had never sounded so desperate._

_ "There's… nothing that can be done. All we can do is hope for the best," I answered._

_ Applejack broke down into tears, "BUT IT'S NOT FAIR! Granny never did anything to deserve this! She can't die now! It's… It's too soon!"_

_ I waited for her to stop screaming, before she finally hugged me._

_ "I already lost Ma and Pa…" she cried, "I don't wanna lose her, too…"_

_ I hugged back._

_ "I'm so sorry, Applejack… I wish there was something I could do…"_

_~Present~_

Applejack didn't take long for her to get back to Sweet Apple Acres. The sun was now just starting to set behind their barn house. She quietly walked inside. Big Macintosh, her older brother, was waiting just at the stairs.

"Howdy, Big Mac," Applejack greeted, "Is the doctor still here?"

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh replied.

"Can I go check on them?"

Big Macintosh shook his head sadly, "Eenope."

Applejack sat down on the family sofa. Applebloom was coloring a book on the floor, humming her group's theme song to herself. After a few minutes, a brown unicorn stallion with a labcoat, glasses, doctor's coat, and heart monitor cutie mark walked down the stairs.

"How is Granny, doc?" Applejack asked.

"I'm afraid your Grandmother isn't doing well," the doctor replied, "Soon she may need help getting out of bed. She might have to be reminded about things multiple times as well."

"I see…" Applejack sighed, "Can we check on her?"

"Yes, you may, miss Applejack," the doctor replied to her.

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor left out the front door with his medical bag in his mouth. Applebloom had gotten off the floor and walked over to Applejack and Big Macintosh.

"Is Granny going to be okay?" she asked sweetly.

"At this point," Applejack spoke, "we're not sure, Appleboom."

Applebloom's bow seemed to deflate a bit. "Is she…" she began to ask, almost choking up with tears, "going to go away soon? Like Mama and Papa?"

Applejack wasn't sure if she should ask. Applebloom, while a growing filly, was still rather young to understand the concept of death. She really didn't want to tell her that soon she'll never see Granny Smith ever again, or that her mother and father weren't around anymore.

"Applebloom," Applejack tried to speak, "Granny… Granny still loves you, and she wouldn't want you to be so sad. She wants you to live a happy life… but soon she wants you to know that you'll have to start acting like a grown filly."

"But aren't I gown enough?" Applebloom whined a bit.

"Almost. You still need a little time."

"So… you're saying she will have to go away?" Applebloom had tears in her eyes.

"… For a while, yes… you'll understand soon… I'm going to go check on her."

Big Macintosh nodded to her.

"Okay," Applebloom choked.

Applejack began to head up the stairs, each one making a small creaking sound with each step. She walked into the hallway, heading to the last room on the left; Granny Smith's room. She quietly opened the door, in case Granny Smith had already gone to sleep.

"Howdy there, sugarcube," Granny's voice spoke from the room. Granny was sitting up in her bed, the sheets covered over her hind legs. Applejack stepped into the room.

"Hey there, Granny Smith," Applejack greeted her, "How ya'll feeling?"

"Oh, I'm feeling just dandy, dear!" Granny Smith obliviously spoke, "Though, for some reason, the doctor came in today. He was treating me like I was a little filly again. I ain't no filly!"

"Granny, the doctor… I mean…" Applejack tried to form the right words in her head, "Are you sure you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am, sugar cube!" Granny replied, "Why you ask?"

"Well, it's just… I'm really worried about you, Granny."

Granny brought her legs out from under the covers, placing them on the floor before walking over to Applejack on all fours, "Now, don't you fret. Your Granny Smith is a strong mare. Nothing is going to take her down so quickly. It's ya'll that keeps me going to best, so don't worry yourselves!"

Applejack managed to fake a smile, "Alright, Granny Smith. If ya'll say so."

Granny smith rose her forelegs from the ground and hugged Applejack close to her, "Just remember, Big Macintosh," she spoke softly, "I love you no matter what."

Applejack had tears in her eyes from that. Once again, Granny Smith had forgotten her name. It hurt more than anything she ever endured. All she could think to do in that moment, was hug Granny Smith back, and try her best not to cry.

"I know, Granny," she sniffled, "I know."


End file.
